Previously it is known to provide computers or lap-type computers which are portable and can be transported in a carrying case. Portability of such computers is an advantage to sale agents and people engaged in travel and business. The difficulty however, is that a computer while providing for instantaneous input as desired successively and from time to time in accordance with a pre-determined program does not provide the other facilities so that full usage could be achieved namely the separate uses of a computer electronically connected with a printer together with the storage of a stack of tractor feed manifold paper to be fed into the printer.
There is a need particularly for salesmen or insurance people of a lap-top computer provided in a carrying case which has sufficient additional storage chambers such as would house and mount therein a printer connected to the computer together with a supply of paper directly fed to the printer together with additional compartments such as could be used for files, pens, note paper, floppy discs, order sheets, letter head, envelopes, and the like.
There is a need furthermore for, a portable computer within a carrying case and a support means for anchoring the computer therein together with additional compartments which will enclose a printer anchored within the carrying case and a storage chamber providing for stacking tractor feed manifold paper continuously connected to the printer and additional compartments for floppy discs used in conjunction with the computer, provision for an electrical power source and with additional storage compartments.